Ms Marvel and Nova
by Sam3693
Summary: What if Sam Alexander moved to New Jersey? And not just any place there, the exact place Ms. Marvel lives. Kamala Khan knows that Sam is Nova, but will he find out who Kamala truly is?


**Kamala Kahn; Aka Ms Marvel**

Kamala has been Ms. Marvel for a pretty long time now. She's faced villains like Loki, Discord and has even saved the lives of countless civilians. But now, She must face what could be the most important event of her super hero life. This could alter the future between Nova, Spiderman, and Her.

"Alrighty listen up cause I am not saying this twice," Nova hissed, "We begin the race right here, go ten blocks down and finish at the museum. No fowl play, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, we got it the first time you explained it too," Spidey laughed, walking over to the starting line.

"If you ask me," I mocked, "he is stalling cause he knows I'm gonna beat both of you amateurs!"

"Well, we will just see, now won't we? We will start in 3, 2, 1!"

The second Nova said one, all three heroes were off to the races, literally. Spiderman and Ms. Marvel began neck to neck and continued that all the way to the third block. Kamala, embiggening her legs, was running through the streets of New York, avoiding speeding cars, or 'obstacles', as Nova called them. Spiderman, on the other hand, was swinging from building to building, cracking jokes to anyone close enough to hear.

"Why don't you stop talking and start going faster, cause your gonna eat my dust!"

Spiderman was now straying behind Ms. Marvel, searching for Nova, who must have been far behind the two of them.

"I'm not the one who's going to be eating dust," Spidey screamed, swinging onto the tallest building in sight and getting far away from her.

The last thing Kamala thought would happen was that she would be beaten by Spiderman, she thought maybe Nova, but he was way behind the two of them. Ms. Marvel began to run faster, embiggening her arms, as she grabbed onto a building and thruster herself towards the finish line, just in time to see Spidey almost finish first.

"Haha, told you, you were gonna eat my dust."

Spiderman was just a few inches away, just a small sprint and he would win, just a little closer until he beat Nova and Ms. Marv...

"You were saying," She smirked as he watched her ginormous legs stretch past the finish line and carry the rest of her too.

"I don't know how, but you cheated," Spidey complained taking up second place, "now we just have to wait for Nova and tell him he got..."

"First," his voice rang out from behind us, interrupting Spidey's complaining.

"How!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

"How, you ask. Well, if you two show boats would stop and think, they don't call me the human rocket for nothing. I have literally been waiting here for you guys for like two whole minutes!"

Spidey and Ms. Marvel glared at Nova, a smug expression on his face as he walked around the two of them, explaining why he is so great.

"At least I didn't put money on it," Spidey admitted, being defeated by both Nova and Ms. Marvel.

The three heroes began to bicker when Spideman realized he was late for dinner.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to go or I'm gonna be late."

"Yeah, me too," I added.

"Fine, but text me later cause I wanna tell you LOSERS more about what I did to beat you!"

Spiderman and Ms. Marvel groaned, swinging and running away.

At home, Kamala was greeted by her parents, badgering her with questions about her whereabouts.

"Where you out getting drunk!" Her mother demanded to know, crossing her arms and getting in her face.

"Of course not!" I yelled, "I was...Uh...studying at the library, for my big science test next week."

Her parents glared at Kamala, not sure what to believe, then sent her on her way. Kamala walked to her room, backpack in hand.

"They are going to find out one day," I thought, "but I would rather that day never come, my identity is what makes me Ms. Marvel. Without it, I'm just...well, I guess I'm just a superhero without a secret identity."

Ding! Ding!

My phone began to ring with the conversation between Spidey and Nova. The noise continued as I began reading the texts.

 **Nova: So you wanna know how I beat u**

 **Spidey: I already know, you cheated**

 **Nova: I did not, you are just too slow for a human rocket, it's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm just better than you at everything.**

 **Spidey: Yeah right, that will be true when pigs fly**

 **Nova: I refuse to speak to a jealous person**

 **Spidey: Your not! Your texting!**

 **Nova: Well at least I'm not jealous**

 **Spidey: I can't even text you without you being a bucket head, that's right! I went there.**

 **Nova: I'm not texting you any more, I'm just waiting for Ms. M so I can tell you the news.**

 **Ms. Marvel: What news?**

 **Spidey: What is it?**

 **Nova: I have to go, so I'll make it quick.mI'm moving to New Jersey, so we will all be closer now, gtg**

 **Spidey: cool, bye**

"But this is my turf!" I thought, beginning to think about that destructive force in my home.


End file.
